


Possession

by Lacrima



Category: Karneval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrima/pseuds/Lacrima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on Circus and the real reason behind Hirato's fierce possession of Akari. Contemplations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Circus members have no past. They have no family. And their only home is Circus.

Having no history, Hirato had trained to become a Circus member since as far back as he is permitted to remember. Everything that he is, and everything that he owns technically belongs to Circus. His clothes are Circus uniforms. His life and his very being are part of the organization.

This wholly devotion to the only home the Circus members have and will ever have is what makes Circus truly formidable. This, everyone recognizes without saying. It's an unspoken agreement that everyone put a front on to ignore and forget.

Kiichi occupies herself with a rivalry with Tsukumo and the Second Airship.

Jiki and Iva fight for Tsukumo's attention.

Tsukitachi drinks.

Akari works.

Yogi obsesses over Nyanperowna and makes his "Star Prince Home-made Yogurt," which Nai, the latest heart-warming addition to Circus, absolutely adores.

It's not like they have any life out of the one they live at Circus. The only place they fit in is Circus. The only place where everyone understands your situation, where your comrades protect your life the way you would protect theirs. Circus protects children orphaned to Valga, and channels all of their emotions into an applicable force, something to be used to the "greater good."

You can only wonder if risking lives that were saved and giving unwitting children a home that would be their only one is something that can truly be labelled as "good."

Sometimes people forget it. Sometimes one of the lieutenants will curl up in their plush bed, eyes bright and tears liquid crystal as they weep over the lost opportunity of a chance at a normal life- a family and a history.

The next day when they get up, however, any trace of remorse is washed away by vibrant personality because they know it's their duty to protect their comrades and all the civilians. Knowingly or not, each and every one of them had voluntarily signed up for this, and there was no going back. No hesitation. No weakness. Because they have to stay strong. That's who they are.

Everything Hirato does is deliberate, or serves some purpose, even if it's as trivial as to provide entertainment.

Hirato is special. He's always known it. He could feel it, could see it in the people who surrounded him, talked to him. He could exert influence over anyone he wanted to, and he was physically strong- something Circus valued and desired.

When he met Tsukitachi, they understood each other immediately. Although they wore different masks, they could see past each other, and knew they were the same.

Alone. Alone in the big wide world with no history. No family. No friends. No possessions.

Even now, the things that Hirato truly owns are few and far between.

So it's absolutely no wonder that Hirato possesses and cherishes Akari. Because the doctor is one of the few constants in his life. Akari is one of the only things Hirato has.

I hope you enjoyed it! Kind of gloomy, I know, but my secret conspiracy theory. Thanks to Azii-chan :3


End file.
